<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>雨中恶灵 by Philiaf</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27283960">雨中恶灵</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Philiaf/pseuds/Philiaf'>Philiaf</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:02:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>18,982</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27283960</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Philiaf/pseuds/Philiaf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>与镜鬼一役帕西瓦尔不知所踪，纽特成为新的恶灵猎人，新的危机逐渐靠近……</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Percival Graves/Newt Scamander</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>雨中恶灵</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>季更型选手回归的日常（喂<br/>《The Mirror》的续<br/>部长至少大半个篇幅都不会出现<br/>现代鬼怪au<br/>一直有的ooc<br/>请无视里面存在的各种bug<br/>这再次提到了二人相遇时遇到的鬼怪，是我不想写的脑洞<br/>虽然很努力了，但写的不一定可怕，不过还是不建议晚上观看<br/>我确信万圣节跟我八字不合，去年重感冒，今年是那颗横着长的阻生智齿作妖，没救了直接拔了，现在好难受啊orz</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>一</p><p> </p><p>赫舒镇的雨季出奇的长，几乎能贯穿一整年的大半时间。对这里最早的文字记录只写着在河道里发现了的金沙，几乎是一夜之间，大量的人涌入这片从未开发过的地方安营扎寨，就是为了那能一夜暴富的淘金梦。不过这都是暂时的，当再也淘不到黄金时，人潮四散，本能驱使他们赶往下一个地方继续他们的梦。但还是有相当多的人留在了这里，营地变成村落，又逐渐演化为镇子。就是后来的子孙经常会质疑自己的先祖们为何要挑选这么一个地方安居，他们是怎么忍受下来这里漫长的雨季的？尽管如此，听到最多的抱怨也不过是天气太潮、衣物发霉、木头受潮变形或者偶尔能听到的几句关于风湿的牢骚，可也习惯了。但近二十年却不是如此，人们越来越惧怕，凡是下雨的日子，他们便有默契的绝不出门，即便是天性好玩的孩童也缩在被子里祈求上帝雨快点停歇。</p><p>前一日的天气预报指出今天会是艳阳高照的一天，然而从下午开始天气变得闷热潮湿，空气中带着恼人的黏腻感，糊在身上非常不舒服，厚重的云层压得人几乎喘不过气来。要下雨了，凭借往日的经验，这会是一场暴雨，但这场没有预报的大雨何时会下，全凭神的一个响指。<br/>下午三点过五分，前一刻阳光还能从云层透出，下一秒天空骤然巨变，黑压压的乌云笼罩住整个小镇，闪电在云中穿梭发出一阵阵震耳的轰鸣，瓢泼大雨砸向大地，人们关上了所有的门窗，隔绝屋外的一切声响。<br/>并不是所有的人能及时回到家中，一对年轻的情侣抱着刚买好的食物，冒着大雨往车的方向跑去。他们太不走运了，刚一出超市雨就开始下了起来，他们身后的超市大门迅速紧闭，无论怎么敲打都不开，他们有些绝望，只得碰运气的往自家车的方向跑。<br/>一路胆战心惊，直到钻进车里两人才松了口气。男人掏出钥匙打着车，前车灯亮了，在他们前方出现了一个穿着破败雨衣的人，令他们倒吸一口冷气。<br/>“快！快走！”女人尖叫着。<br/>不用她提醒，男人早就将油门踩到底，但车只是剧烈的晃动了一下就毫无征兆的熄火了，车内车外又变得漆黑一片。男人一次又一次的启动引擎却没有任何效果，耳边还有女人的尖叫更让他手忙脚乱。这时一股如同腐烂的淤泥的味道从后座传来，他停下了手中的动作。女人也闻到了，她的尖叫嘎然而止。两人僵硬地转头看向后座，穿着雨衣的人正坐在那里，正用黑洞洞的眼眶直视着他们。尖叫再次爆发，两人冲出车，再次回到雨中，他们大喊着救命，飞奔而去。<br/>雨衣人悄无声息地又出现在他们眼前，雨打在它焦黄发黑的雨衣上发出噼啪噼啪的声音，它拧成一团的脸扯出狰狞的笑。尖叫声还没来得及响起，这对情侣消失在了雨中，只留下他们的衣服和一摊血迹在雨水中蔓延开来。一同消失的还有那个不知何物的雨衣人。</p><p> </p><p>二</p><p> </p><p>纽特和帕西瓦尔付出了惨痛的代价才彻底驱除了格雷这个恶灵，其中帕西瓦尔更是就此没了音讯。他失踪以后，纽特心灰意冷了很久，像是具行尸走肉一般，在他眼中整个世界都没有了色彩。<br/>最先联系上纽特的是他远在伦敦的哥哥——忒修斯·斯卡曼德。纽特一反常态没有定时联系让忒修斯察觉到了一丝不对劲，不管时差如何，他立刻拨打了越洋电话，在漫长的等待后电话才终于接通，但他听到的不是一声熟悉的“喂”，而是一声“汪”。<br/>忒修斯愣了一下：“托托？”随即眉头紧皱，这太反常了，“纽特呢？”这句话刚一说出口他就觉得自己傻透了，为什么要问一只狗。<br/>然而接下来他听到电话另一端啃咬的声响，没多久他听到了纽特无力的声音。<br/>“托托，你自己玩吧，我实在没有心情。”<br/>然后啪嗒一声，手机掉在地板上，托托用鼻子点上了免提。<br/>“纽特？”<br/>忒修斯的声音让纽特一愣，他环顾四周才看到地上的手机。<br/>“纽特你怎么了？”忒修斯再次问道。<br/>听到亲人的声音后纽特终于绷不住了，他抓起电话便将所有的事倾诉出来。忒修斯静静地听完纽特离奇的遭遇与痛失的爱情，他没有多说什么，只嘱咐纽特好好照顾自己，然后放下手头的一切，买好最近航班的机票，飞向美国去找他弟弟。<br/>等忒修斯踏进纽特的临时住所时，他眉头紧皱。整个房间不知多久没有打扫过了，空气中都能看到扬起的灰尘，满地的垃圾让人几乎下不去脚——而纽特就带着托托生活在这么一个糟糕的环境里。唯一让人感到欣慰的是纽特的气色看着还行，自从他把憋在心里的话全说出来后整个人轻松了不少。<br/>“我没想到你会来。”纽特有些不知所措，忒修斯对他来讲一直是个严厉的哥哥，其实在他说完自己的经历后就有些后悔，他不知道忒修斯能容忍到哪一步。是有个男朋友，还是跟这个男朋友一起驱魔，然后这个男朋友就此消失，还是什么都容不下。<br/>“我当然会来，你是我弟弟。”忒修斯走上前抱住纽特拍了拍他的后背，“不管发生什么，我都在。”<br/>纽特鼻子一酸：“谢谢。”两人分开时他又加了一句：“我还以为你会骂我。”<br/>忒修斯用鼻子哼了一声：“我的确要骂你，看看这里乱成什么样了！”<br/>纽特愣了一下，随即笑了，这是自帕西瓦尔失踪后他头一次露出笑容。<br/>忒修斯留在美国陪纽特待了很久。他听纽特诉说；他跟纽特回忆从前；他开导纽特；他陪着纽特收拾屋子……忒修斯慢慢地将纽特从泥潭中救出，让他对生重新获得希望。<br/>“谢谢。”这是纽特这段日子说得最多的话。<br/>这段时间二人谈得最多的话题就是未来的规划，忒修斯希望纽特跟他回去，在熟悉的环境中能恢复得更好一些。纽特总是摇头拒绝，他也不知道自己为什么那么固执的想要留在这里，或许他还期待着有一天帕西瓦尔会再次出现在门口跟他说：“我回来了。”<br/>忒修斯不可能永无休止的陪着纽特，他总要回国。临行前纽特将托托交给了他，毕竟以纽特现在的状态根本无法照顾好它。<br/>“你也跟我一起回去吧。”忒修斯离开前再次劝纽特。<br/>纽特一如前几次那样拒绝了对方：“我想留在这里。”<br/>忒修斯就像刚来时那样走上前抱住纽特，拍了拍他的后背，没再说什么，提起行李离开了美国。<br/>忒修斯和托托一起离开后，临时住所变得更加安静，纽特突然不知道自己该做什么，他想给自己制定个计划，但写了没几行全变成了一个个漆黑的疙瘩，他丢下笔，迷茫地看向窗外。<br/>纽特太过思念帕西瓦尔，曾经压抑的感情一旦迸发，便无法恢复到过去的样子。思念侵蚀着他的心，再坚强的人也终有崩溃的一天，他强撑着，在终会崩溃的那天到来之前，将内心缺失的思念与悲痛隐藏起来，只有在夜深人静，无法入眠的时候才会辗转反侧，隐隐作痛。<br/>失眠，是心疾的产物。<br/>每当纽特要撑不下去的时候都是忒修斯带给他安慰，至少让他知道他不是一个人。<br/>“那个人，我是说帕西瓦尔就没有留下点什么吗？”有一天二人视频的时候，忒修斯看纽特状态还不错，他试探着提起对方失踪多时的男友。<br/>纽特只是迟疑了一下：“一辆车，上次你来的时候见过。”他听到对方嫌弃的砸了下嘴，“嘿，别小瞧那辆车！”<br/>“抱歉抱歉。”忒修斯赶紧道歉，“还有吗？”<br/>“一个装满工具的包，里面……”纽特突然停下了。<br/>“里面？”忒修斯还等着纽特继续说下去，但等来的是视频结束。<br/>纽特想起来了，那个包里除了一堆他不知道名称的小玩意儿，还有帕西瓦尔留下的笔记，里面记录了他所有的驱魔心得和各种联系方式。看着上面潦草的字迹，纽特找到了自己今后的方向。<br/>纽特凭借帕西瓦尔留下的信息联系到了他熟识的几个恶灵猎人，他带去了帕西瓦尔失踪的消息让他的同僚们一阵惋惜，帕西瓦尔做为个中翘楚一直是众人瞻仰的对象，然而现在他失踪了，生死不明。<br/>“你打算如何？”其中一个人问纽特。<br/>“我想加入你们。”他回答。<br/>时间飞逝，纽特参与到驱魔的行列里已经两年了，这两年来，他从一个什么都不懂的超级新人凭借着初期的菜鸟好运披荆斩棘，逐渐成长为能独当一面的恶灵猎人。两年，这也是帕西瓦尔失踪的时间，本应是两个人的旅程最后只剩下纽特一个人。<br/>驱魔的生活是忙碌且危险的，纽特再也顾不上伤感，失眠逐渐离开了他，帕西瓦尔则成了埋藏在他心底的思念。</p><p>纽特站在廉价旅馆的客房里面对着摊开的驱魔物件在笔记本上写写画画清点库存。随手扔在床上的手机屏幕亮了，发出叮地一声，是邮件的提示音，纽特看都没看一眼，觉得八成是银行发来的催款单。自从成了恶灵猎人，他一直入不敷出，驱魔所需要的材料比他想的贵不少，很多还只能自制，就好比当年帕西瓦尔给他的护符想要做成一个就要搭不少钱，在纽特走了不少弯路以后存款也花得差不多了。<br/>“帕西也很难啊。”纽特苦笑了一声，继续拿着小本本清点驱魔物资，很多东西都需要补货，这让他有些头痛，好在盐这种百试不爽的简易方法节省了不少开支。<br/>等忙完了这些事，纽特才拿起手机翻看通知，孤零零的只有一个，是一封陌生人发送过来的邮件，发件人署名是马库斯。纽特点开邮件，开头就是一通错字繁多的问候，让他差点失去继续看下去的耐心，他划过那一段啰嗦的问候和自我介绍直接进入正题（虽然错字还是很多），上面讲述了一个叫赫舒的偏远小镇年年都会发生的一系列的失踪案，至今都没有破获，他怀疑这不是人类所为，但自己实在没工夫去，又不想放过任何一个害人的恶灵，他从别人那里打听到了纽特这个后起之秀，恶灵猎人里的明日之星（纽特看到此皱了皱眉头，觉得这马屁拍得有点过），便要了联系方式，又怕太突兀才先发邮件过来，如果有时间希望能联系他，一起商量合作事宜，并在邮件最下方附上了联系方式。<br/>纽特保持了一贯的谨慎，并没有急于联系对方，他打算先自己调查一番再作出决定。</p><p> </p><p>三</p><p> </p><p>赫舒镇出乎意料的远。纽特嚼着三明治一边无奈地划着手机屏幕，电子地图一路向下，弯弯曲曲的给他指了一条通往那里的路线。<br/>“那里可能连信号都没有。”纽特这么想的时候正咽下最后一口三明治，作为一个离不开手机的现代人，他左思右想的犹豫了一番，最后还是决定去。<br/>“走吧，老伙计！”纽特拍了拍帕西瓦尔留下的那辆车的引擎盖，利索地钻了进去。车里变化不大，保留了不少之前的装潢，但这几年纽特也一点一点的添置更换了一些东西，逐渐从帕西瓦尔专属中分割出了些许自己的地盘。他摆正不知躺倒多少回的摆件，转动钥匙发动了引擎。<br/>“希望那里有唐恩都乐。”纽特踩下油门前咕哝了一句，这家烘培连锁店里的甜甜圈他还是挺喜欢的。<br/>纽特真正上了路才对赫舒镇的距离有了更深刻的体会。那里真的远得离谱，几乎可以成为远离城市喧嚣的代名词。这一路并不舒适，越往那里走温度越高，简直到了糟糕透顶的地步，闷热潮湿的天气让他根本不敢关空调，开窗户只会让车里变得更加难受。纽特忍耐着持续的高温，在好几个服务区整顿休息后才终于来到赫舒镇的边界。<br/>看到赫舒镇的入口时纽特几乎要高呼万岁，一路被高温摧残的精神稍稍有了点松缓——虽然这里同样闷热潮湿的离谱。纽特很快找了家汽车旅馆办理了入住手续，他同时注意到这里所有门的正上方都钉了马蹄铁，这可不是什么很好的讯息。他本来想向这里的管理员打听一番，但看到对方爱答不理的样子也就放弃了这个想法。<br/>想要快速了解一个地方，堆满资料的图书馆是最好的选择，只有在不得已的情况下纽特才会选择去警察局。在去往图书馆的路上纽特发觉这里的人们精神并不是很好，有点风吹草动就会一惊一乍的，看到他这个陌生人更像是看到了个怪物，一个个避恐不及。<br/>“可能是那些失踪案让这里的人精神紧张。”他自言自语的分析道，同时他也注意到几乎所有人家的门上都钉有马蹄铁，这让他不自觉地皱起了眉头。<br/>“难道这里的人早就察觉到失踪案的背后不是人类的手笔，而是灵异事件吗？知道却不逃跑？因为逃不掉吗？”纽特带着这个疑问来到了图书馆。<br/>这里的图书馆破旧得让人直咂嘴，潮湿导致整个内外墙都斑驳不堪，曾经修修补补的痕迹留在上面像是一块块硕大的补丁，最后人们放弃了维护，任由剩下的墙皮无力的垂在那里等着哪天掉下来才被人收拾走。所有的书架几乎一晃就散，唯一不散的大概只剩这里的书籍了，大概是因为受潮变形让人没有借阅的念头。空气中还弥漫着一股淡淡的松木味，这倒是纽特最喜欢的味道。这里完全没有冷气，只有头上的几个吊扇苟延残喘似的晃晃悠悠地转着，比吝啬的汽车旅馆还要糟糕上千倍。纽特勉强在一堆快散架的椅子中找了一个还能坐的地方，准备好大干一番去调查这个镇子背后的秘密。<br/>可刚一开始纽特就遇到了阻力，马库斯在邮件里提到的失踪案在这里几乎难觅其身，连一篇详尽的报道都没有，只有像是年终总结般的数字统计。他不死心，按照年份一篇一篇的往前追溯。也就在这个时候纽特发现了一件很奇怪的事，每到雨季报社必定会有段日子停刊，在不停刊的时候则会进行大面积的下雨预测与居家警告，所占篇幅之巨让他百思不得其解，这对一个不大且本身就多雨的镇子来讲过于异常。雨对他们来讲应该早就家常便饭，而不是一个需要反复强调，令人警惕的天气。纽特大致搜索了下日期，发现报社停刊的日子往往是连续的雨天。<br/>“下雨就停止一切活动了吗？”纽特对着报纸皱眉。<br/>纽特抓住这个疑点立刻对此展开了溯源，他一篇篇的翻找，一直翻到了二十年前一个夏季中最平常的日子，那天同样也是雨天。其实他又多翻了几个月，但那一天就像是一个分割线，正常的日子自此一去不回，消失在那条线上。纽特又翻回了那期报刊，他开始仔仔细细地找到底是哪里出了问题。最终，他在报纸的角落里发现了一篇关于肇事逃逸的死亡报道。纽特觉得有些怪异，在这种规模的镇子上，按照他的经验像肇事逃逸这种恶性事件一般会占据头版的一部分篇幅，即使不是，那也不应该只在角落里占了这么一点地方。这篇反常的报道夹杂在正常的各类消息中是那么显眼，其他人或许并不会多想一下，但在纽特眼中这件事开始与细碎的小事串联——一切的开端就是名为凡妮莎的大学生发生车祸死去的那一天，或许当时就发生了什么让报社讳莫如深没有进行详尽的报道。而也就是从这篇报道开始一切变得诡异起来，也是从这天开始报纸上报道的失踪人数逐年上涨。<br/>纽特感觉自己摸到了门路，就差关键的钥匙。他重新阅读起这篇死亡报道想要读出更多的线索，但短短的篇幅只有寥寥的只言片语，以及对肇事逃逸的罪犯的谴责，连受害人的照片都没有贴。纽特不死心，他拿着那份报纸找到管理员打算复印一份这篇报道，不管是多微小的细节他都不能放过。<br/>“嗯？又是这篇？”管理员的话让纽特眉头一挑。<br/>“又？”他问。<br/>“你是外地人吧，看着面生。”管理员没有正面回答他的问题，手上的动作也没停，老旧的复印台发出嗡嗡的声响。<br/>“是。”纽特回答道，然后安静的等待对方说出更多事情。<br/>“在你之前也来过一些……”管理员露出一言难尽的表情，“外地人，”她着重强调了这个词，“来这里找资料，没什么意外都会复印这篇报道，甚至有几个混小子说都不说一声就偷走了，”说到这里管理员的语气变得激烈，“现在你拿的都是后来补上的复制品。”<br/>“那你对这个事件了解多少？”纽特指了指已经复印好的报道。<br/>“就是上面写的那些了，我是后嫁进来的，知道的也不多。”<br/>“这样啊。”<br/>“还有什么要问的吗？”<br/>“是还有，”纽特抓紧机会问出心中的疑惑，“你们下雨天不出门吗？”<br/>这个问题让管理员一下变了脸，她睁大双眼，呼吸也变得粗重了一些，即使努力克制表情也能窥出其中的恐惧。<br/>“我知道你刚到这里来会觉得我的这个提醒很可笑，但在这里只要下雨你就最好别出门。”管理员顿了一下，她深吸了一口气，缓缓吐出，“今天预报有雨，早点回去吧，我也要关门了。”她用颤抖的声音下了逐客令，盯着纽特收拾好自己的东西离开图书馆。<br/>大门在纽特身后重重地关上，他看着天上的云，的确要下雨了。<br/>“这次跟雨有关吗？”他抓了抓有些乱的头发，“这可是有些难办啊。”<br/>雨是天的赠物，本身就拥有着莫名的力量，如果一个恶灵跟雨有关，那它的能力便会呈几何倍的增长，是最难缠的对手之一。<br/>纽特又抓了抓因为潮湿的空气变得更加卷曲凌乱的头发，他其实有点想打道回府，听图书管理员的意思，在他之前来过不少人，但看样子都没解决，以他这三脚猫的功夫大概更不行。他突然有一秒希望黛尔维尔还活着，再不济墨维尔也行，作为强的咒物，他相信这两姐妹能轻松干掉这个恶灵。但他也明白，将一切都压在咒物身上无疑是自杀，即使是黛尔维尔这样比较温和的，所要付出的代价他也受不起。驱魔，还是要人来干。<br/>乌云如同过境的大军向小镇袭来，街上空荡荡的，只有纽特的车还在行驶。<br/>“会是暴雨吗？”看着渐黑的天空，纽特喃喃自语，脚下的油门也踩得重了些，他想尽快回到汽车旅馆去。<br/>雨下了起来，没有想象中的电闪雷鸣，细细的雨无声地从空中落下。<br/>前一秒还正常行驶的车莫名熄火，怎样都打不着了。已经身经百战的纽特明白危险正向自己靠近，这个镇子如此害怕雨天绝不是没有道理的。他从包里翻出护身符挂在脖子上，又从后座掏出枪警戒着四周的情况。时间一分一秒地过去了，雨还在下，没有要停的意思，坐在车里的纽特一丝都不敢松懈下来，突然远处的路灯毫无征兆的熄灭了，他眼皮跳了一下，手中的枪握得更紧了。就见以那盏路灯为起点一盏一盏的路灯飞速地熄灭，朝着纽特的方向蔓延，像一头张开血盆大口的黑色巨兽飞驰而来，很快他陷入了黑暗之中。<br/>纽特很快适应了黑暗，他坐在熄了火的车中吐出一口白色的哈气——气温降低了不少，他甚至隐约看见车窗上开始结霜。纽特最终选择下车。细雨渐渐打湿他的头发和衣物，粘在脸上、身上很不舒服。温度更低了，冷得他直打颤，上下牙齿互相撞击发出咔哒咔哒的声响。纽特深呼吸几下让自己静下心来，这样的情况对他来说已经处于被动，现在更不能乱了方寸。不知何时出现的臭味让纽特有些不适，就像是积淤许久的池塘散发的腥气，还夹杂着淡淡的硫磺味，这些味道掺合在一起让人呼吸不畅，尤其是硫磺味，这不是什么好兆头。<br/>这时纽特身后的灯亮了，他猛然转身，黑洞洞的枪口对向前方。只见一个披着雨衣的人慢慢浮现，那身雨衣早已看不出原本的样子，将将挂在身上，能遮住的只有腐烂得不成样子的脸——恶灵——凡妮莎终于出现在纽特面前，他也找到了臭味的源头。就在纽特就要扣下扳机的一瞬，从天而降的雨滴停止了下落，一个个水珠悬浮在空中，恶灵张开它漆黑的嘴发出无声的尖哮，雨珠形成一个个尖钉射向纽特。在恶灵攻击前的一瞬，纽特这几年锻炼出的第六感察觉出危机，一猫腰迅速钻回车中，雨珠同时攻到，打在车上形成一个个坑洞，玻璃上布满了细纹，如果打在人身上必死无疑。<br/>就在纽特刚松了一口气的时候，一只手抓住了他的脚踝将他拉出车外，只见恶灵的嘴裂开匪夷所思的程度，几乎将它的脸撕裂成两半，露出漆黑得如同深潭般的腔道——第二次攻击即将到来。枪响了，纽特毫不给恶灵机会，他被拖出来的一瞬便举枪对准了恶灵的头。被盐弹射掉半边脑袋的恶灵发出一声尖叫消失在空气中。<br/>雨毫无征兆的停了，云层迅速散去，露出了鱼肚白，太阳正毫无生气的从地平线上攀升。恶灵的出现导致时间的紊乱，与之对峙不过一会的功夫却已破晓。车重新发动起来，纽特坐在里面陷入沉思，他总算是明白这里的人为何从不在雨天出门，家家户户的门上为何都钉有马蹄铁。这个恶灵不是纽特能轻易解决的，要不是他戴着护符和枪，他必死无疑。</p><p> </p><p>四</p><p> </p><p>在紧张的气氛下纽特一路无事的回到汽车旅馆，他紧绷的神经终于松懈下来，睡意如潮水般袭来，他将自己扔到床上，意识很快飘向远方进入梦乡。<br/>纽特做了一个梦，他梦见自己站在赫舒镇的入口，细密的雨穿透他的身体打在地上。入眼的一切变成了灰白色，好似古老的胶片作品。就在他愣神的时候一辆汽车穿行而过，前灯的亮光逐渐远去，化作摇曳的萤火虫。纽特不知道为什么，他觉得自己应该跟上去，这个想法刚一形成，他就眼前一花，场景转瞬发生改变，他发现自己坐进了那辆汽车中。纽特想，这辆车大概就是关键。<br/>在这样的雨天，这辆车的速度算是快的，但司机浑然不觉，他咬着口香糖，跟着车内音响放着震耳欲聋的摇滚一起歌唱，雨刷有节奏地摇摆着，像是台下观众挥舞的手臂。<br/>车越开越偏，向着出城的方向驶去，很快便要到报纸上记载的出事地点。纽特不知道自己到底是希望还是不希望看到接下来要发生的事。当他看见熟悉的地标时，预想中的画面出现了——一个身披透明雨衣的身影骑着自行车出现在车前——想都不用想便知道那就是凡妮莎，纽特也更加确定自己一直在看的是当年晚上发生的事。毫无意外的，车撞上了凡妮莎，她被直直地撞了出去。<br/>纽特眼前的画面再次改变，他再次站在雨中，看着司机要将凡妮莎扔进水塘。那个时候凡妮莎还有些意识，话语不清地乞求着，求着司机放过她，她什么都不会说的。但最后她还是被扔进了冰冷的水中。<br/>场景再次变换，这一次是在水下，凡妮莎不再挣扎，向下沉去，胸前的十字架随着她的下沉晃动着，直至沉入河底一切趋于平静。纽特看到凡妮莎的尸体边漂浮着一个透明的身影，他反应过来，那便是凡妮莎的灵魂，他也明白这大概是最后的画面了。<br/>凡妮莎看着自己躺在河床上的身体有些出神，河塘中的生物逐渐围聚过来开始分解这具没有了灵魂的身躯，曾经鲜活的人成为自然循环的一部分。<br/>她的眼睛从空洞的白猛然变成了黑色，如墨一般。她在死后诅咒这个世界，唾骂曾经信仰的上帝，最终与恶魔为伴，成为骇世的恶灵夺人性命。生时的善化为死后的恶。<br/>它看向了纽特。<br/>纽特醒了，冷汗浸湿了他的衣衫，在闷热的雨季竟有一丝寒冷，让他微微发颤。纽特猛然觉得不对，冷意并不源自他自身，余光中身侧还躺了什么。纽特转动几乎僵硬的脖子向那一侧看去，一个身穿透明雨衣的人背对着他躺在那里，散发着淤泥腐烂的臭气。<br/>纽特再次惊醒，几乎是从床上一跃而起。他紧贴着墙，握着一直佩戴在脖子上的护符看向床铺——上面只有他的汗浸湿的一滩水印再无其它。纽特大口地喘着气，空气中淡淡的硫磺味钻入咽喉，侵入肺腑，他几欲干呕，捂着心口缓了许久才将猛烈的心跳安抚下来。如此逼真的梦中梦几乎吓去了纽特半个魂，他看了眼时间，距他躺下不过才半个小时，梦中时间的错乱让他还以为现在已是下午。<br/>经此一吓，睡意几乎全无，纽特明白自己算是被彻底盯上了，他摇了摇头，苦笑一声。<br/>“真是怕什么来什么。”<br/>纽特冲了个凉水澡，换上干爽的衣物才重新躺回床上，他强迫自己再睡一会儿，不然以现在的状态再遇到什么事会更麻烦。纽特计划下午再去图书馆看看能不能找到更多的资料，他祈祷能在恶灵干掉他之前找到对方的弱点，这样才能扭转现状。<br/>太阳逐渐升高，阳光穿透窗帘的缝隙形成一道道光束落在地板上。还在运转的空调发出嗡嗡的运行声，吹出的冷气阻挡着门外的热浪，虽然效果堪忧；室外的蝉鸣穿透进屋内；永远关不紧的龙头滴答滴答地滴着水。这些声音一点点舒缓了纽特紧绷的神经，但冲刷不走那个画面，他的脑中正一刻不停的循环着最开始的那个梦中凡妮莎最后的样子。凡妮莎的恨让她得到了无比庞大的能力，或许已经超出了纽特的能力范围。不，不对。纽特一想到那股难闻的硫磺味，其实事情已经超过所有人的能力范围了。<br/>等纽特再睁开眼已经是下午时分，他是被自己的胃叫起来的，仔细一算从昨天开始约莫一天没吃东西了。<br/>“可惜这里没有唐恩都乐。”纽特自言自语的说了一句，除了那里的甜甜圈，他还想喝咖啡，这个旅馆的咖啡机煮出来的咖啡可真不怎么样。其实他更想喝茶，但美国只有咖啡。<br/>经过昨晚的一战，帕西瓦尔留给纽特的车暂时不能上路了，坑坑洼洼的实在有碍观瞻，他可不想在调查清楚事情的原委之前先变成全镇的参观对象，这种小规模的镇子来了一个陌生人本来就很扎眼，他可不想变得更扎眼。两条腿成了纽特唯一的交通工具。<br/>今天的天气意外的晴朗，是在雨季为数不多的好日子，但即便这样，街上行走的人也并不多。<br/>纽特再次踏进图书馆的大门时又看到了前一天的图书管理员，她看到他时露出吃惊的表情，纽特觉得或许是因为他活着，还没有逃跑。他没说什么，只是笑笑，对她点头问好。<br/>一整个下午的收获不多，二十年间的报纸因为每年雨季都会停刊好一阵，很快便翻完了，而且还有明显的空缺，纽特只能从只言片语里翻出些有用的，他感受到了挫败。在纽特拿着翻找出的资料去找图书管理员复印时，他发现她的眼睛不时地瞥向他，欲言又止。<br/>“你应该离开这里。”最终，管理员递给纽特一打报纸，“翻完了你就懂了，趁还能逃，快走吧。”<br/>她的话语真切，她是真心实意的希望纽特离开这个魔窟，她已经来不及了，至少能救一个。<br/>“谢谢。”纽特接过那一打报纸对她抱以微笑，他没说自己大概已经逃不掉了。<br/>纽特再次回到座位上翻起管理员给他的报纸，里面的内容将之前的空缺填补了上来，这也让他惊出一身冷汗。往年的报刊都只在年底总结性质的通告一年的失踪人数，而现在手里的这些报纸按照时间一缕，那些失踪的人全部都是在下雨的当天出门后自此再无踪影。纽特想起昨晚的遭遇，再次庆幸自己要不是有护符和盐弹，报纸上的失踪案会再多一个。一股悲意涌上纽特的心头，这个事件再用“失踪”这个词早已不再合适，那些人应该都已经死了，“失踪”是那些被恶灵杀死的人们的亲人最后的慰藉。纽特用了很久的时间才平复了心情，经过昨晚的那场梦他将一切都串联了起来，那个恶灵，也就是凡妮莎，成为了这个镇子的噩梦，是外人看不到的脓包。<br/>纽特与管理员告别，他打算趁天还没黑去事发的河塘看看，然后再制定接下来的计划，不论是虚无缥缈的铲除计划还是逃跑计划。本来以为不会好找，但到了那里他才发现只有那一片的水黑得让人头皮发麻，所有的生物都绕开了那里，只剩水藻在里面疯狂生长。<br/>“太夸张了。”纽特爆了句粗口，他越来越确定这不是自己能解决的，能不能活着逃出去都是个问题。整个事情的严重性完全出乎他的意料，之前那么多同行无功而返大概也是如此，但性命攸关，他决定向蒂娜和奎妮这两位带他入行的前辈请教一下。<br/>“你说你在哪？”蒂娜在电话那头突然拔高的声音吓了纽特一跳。<br/>“我在赫舒镇。”纽特又重复了一遍。<br/>电话那头便是一阵痛骂，基本围绕着“谁让你去的！”“你疯了吗！”“知不知道那里有多危险！”“死亡禁区！”这几句话反反复复地说。<br/>“好了换人了。”奎妮总算抢走了蒂娜的电话。<br/>“这到底是？”纽特几乎被蒂娜骂懵了。<br/>“我也是那个问题‘谁让你去的？’”奎妮一反常态，语气严肃得仿佛换了一个人。<br/>纽特明白事关重要，也不含糊：“是马库斯，他给我的消息，我就想过来踩点看看情况。”<br/>名字刚说出口，就听到奎妮的叹气声：“原来是他，他曾经跟帕西瓦尔有私仇，也怪我们没有告诉你这些，让你对他没有防备。”<br/>纽特在心底狠狠的骂过那个马库斯后又反过来安慰奎妮：“也不能这么说，谁能想到他会把矛头指向我。”他顿了顿，“那这边到底是什么情况？”<br/>奎妮毫无保留地将这个镇上发生的事告诉了纽特。她说的那些与纽特自己了解的差不多，再根据前一晚的梦他分析出恨意让凡妮莎的灵魂变质堕落，今天从图书馆得到的讯息中也让他发现凡妮莎成了这个小镇的噩梦。而与奎妮的这通电话则知道了他调查不到的事，填补了报刊上没有提到的另一部分空缺——在纽特之前的那些恶灵猎人就基本上把所有的除灵方式都试过了，还挖出了凡妮莎的骸骨，即使烧掉得连渣都不剩也无济于事，杀戮从没停止。倒是误打误撞地驱除了几个别的不相关的灵体。但只有凡妮莎还顽固的蹲守在这个城市，像是洗刷不掉的污点。<br/>“它的寄宿物不是它的骸骨，是别的什么，但谁都没有找到。据说曾经有几个人接近了真相——虽然只是从流出的只言片语中猜测的，但都被它杀了，最后只有一些没有脑子的莽夫和新入行的菜鸟，以及（奎妮着重强调）像你这样被人恶意坑过来的人才会来这里一探究竟。八成的人都有去无回，剩下的两成基本都疯了。”<br/>奎妮的一番话让纽特大致了解了自己现在的处境。<br/>“继续留下来肯定是死。”奎妮的盖棺定论也说出了纽特的心声。<br/>毕竟亲身体验过这个恶灵的可怕，纽特也明白自己的能力肯定解决不了，正常情况下肯定是要趁着没有太过深入赶紧离开保命要紧，至于把他坑过来的人，肯定免不了皮肉之苦。<br/>纽特重重地叹了口气才再次开口：“我被盯上了。”他的回答让蒂娜和奎妮齐齐倒吸冷气，谁能想到刚进入赫舒镇没两天就被盯上呢。<br/>“你手里有什么能用的？”<br/>纽特大致说了下自己带来的驱魔器具，经过一番商讨，一致认为在车里摆阵的方式最适合，利用这些器具相互作用的能量增强整体效果冲出这个地方。戈德斯坦恩姐妹还给纽特发过去一个颇为有效的能阻挡恶灵侵入的咒文让他刻在车里以防万一。<br/>然而纽特刚退了房，坐进驾驶座准备离开时天却下起瓢泼大雨，这场没有预报的雨一下将他打了个措手不及，陷入两难的境地。现在走肯定要与变成恶灵的凡妮莎面对面，可如果这场雨一直不停，或者每次动了离开的念头便会下雨（要说这场雨跟凡妮莎没有关系，纽特是不信的），那他就更没有走的机会了。<br/>“连天气都能操控了吗？”纽特苦笑一声，这样的恶灵太可怕了。<br/>好在之前在戈德斯坦恩姐妹的指挥下纽特将驱魔器具按照一定的规律固定在车里形成一个能量场（里面有野兽的牙齿，各色水晶，刻有符号的银牌，甚至还有造型怪异的面具，唯一共同的是里面暗含驱魔的能量），还仔细地刻好了咒文，不然现弄是来不及的。纽特打开雨刷器，然后深呼一口气，一脚踩下油门驱车离开这个魔窟。<br/>镇子里静悄悄的，像是一座空城，耳边只有雨刷规律的刷刷声，这让纽特特别不舒服，偶尔一瞥能看到有人从屋内看着他，像是在看一个将死的生命。<br/>再这样压抑的气氛下路程变得漫长起来，纽特一刻都不敢放松警惕，他知道越要到出口，所来的攻势会更加猛烈。不出他的意料，在离出口不远处，行驶中的车剧烈晃动了一下便再也无法向前一步，车轮好似陷入泥泞的沼泽一般在原地打转，任纽特如何猛踩油门都无济于事。与此同时，窗外的雨停止下落，如同前晚那样悬浮在空中，紧接着一个个水珠刺向汽车。</p><p> </p><p>五</p><p> </p><p>里世界（帕西瓦尔最后决定将镜中世界这么称呼）颇为诡异，这里除了左右相反以外，车水马龙的景象如同现实世界（他如此称呼人类所生活的世界），唯一不同的是这里没有人，不管是建筑物还是行驶的任何交通工具内都空无一人。这里是现实世界的投影，唯独照映不出活人的影子。帕西瓦尔成为了这诡异世界里唯一的活人。<br/>这个世界也并没表面上看着那么平静，这里藏污纳垢，恶意滋生。漆黑的，没有形体的恶意聚集在一起形成了这里唯一的原住民，一种吸附在各处，像黑色泡沫废料般蠕动的黑色生物——帕西瓦尔实在找不出其他的形容词来称呼这种东西。它们存在于这个世界的各个角落随意地爬行，它们从任何能映照出现实世界的地方窥视着，散发着对那个世界的嫉妒与恨，或许偶尔会有一两个找到途径挤进现实世界成为肆虐的恶灵，但都不会长久，它们的归途只有成为恶灵猎人手上的功绩。即便原住民如此凶恶，然而帕西瓦尔作为这里唯一的活人却没有受到任何袭击，他觉得能在这种地方存活下来的自己已经被那些东西视为了同类。或许从他进入这里的一刻便已经是了。<br/>“真是心情复杂。”他如此评判。<br/>帕西瓦尔被困在里世界后很快调整好了心态，他没有选择自暴自弃，而是留在纽特身边，他是他最放心不下的人。但最可悲的是纽特看不到帕西瓦尔投影在镜子中的身影，也感受不到他的存在。帕西瓦尔能像妮尔那样影响到一部分现实世界的东西却无法将信息传递过去，他做不到格雷那样的水平，只有由滔天的恨意转化而成的能量才能从里世界彻底影响到现实世界，这样的能量是他所没有的。<br/>起初帕西瓦尔不信邪，他试过各种办法想要联系上纽特，但现实是残酷的，不管他在里世界写什么文字，在什么介质上用什么方式书写，都无法留下任何痕迹。摩斯码他也试过，但在纽特听来只是断续的，无规律的敲击，这个声音一度引起了不小的恐慌。唯一注意到帕西瓦尔的只有托托，直到它被忒修斯带回英国，再没有谁会在意突然倒下的一两个东西了。最后帕西瓦尔放弃了，选择默默的留在纽特身边保护他，驱赶那些窥视着的原住民。<br/>经过一段时间的探索，帕西瓦尔逐渐适应了里世界的环境，还学会了如何在这里生存——镜子中映上的东西他都能使用，吃的也是如此，就是味道实在不敢恭维，但有的吃就谢天谢地吧。关于那些突然消失的食物，最后成了散播在网络上的新流言——蹭吃蹭喝的恶作剧小鬼。<br/>等帕西瓦尔彻底习惯了这里，失去了探索的欲望时，寂寞找上了他。他在这里没有可以聊天的对象，成天只是对着纽特自言自语，汇报自己一天都干了些什么，汇报的内容逐渐统一，变成了一句“你还好吗，我挺好的，还是老样子”。帕西瓦尔陷入了恐慌，他害怕哪一天因为难以忍受这份孤独而彻底疯掉，到时候他可能就会与那些黑色的原住民同流合污成为新的恶灵，纽特做为他最亲近的人八成会是第一个牺牲品。每当有这种想法时帕西瓦尔都会远离纽特几天，最远的一次他跑到了巴黎，可最后又都回来了——他实在放不下纽特。<br/>每晚，帕西瓦尔在里世界亲吻纽特映在玻璃上的身影，他无时无刻不在期盼着有一天他能脱离这里去亲吻真正的他。这也是帕西瓦尔坚持到现在的唯一信念。纽特是他的光。<br/>当纽特决定要成为一名恶灵猎人的时候，帕西瓦尔在里世界大喊大叫，希望自己的阻挠至少有一声能被对方听到，他实在太了解这个行业的危险程度，但他所有的尝试都以失败告终，只得选择与之同行。帕西瓦尔发挥自己在里世界的特性去给纽特保驾护航，直到对方越来越熟练，他才没有了用武之地，成为了在里世界为纽特加油助威的那一个。<br/>纽特的成长让帕西瓦尔总是以此自嘲自己越来越像一个有实体的背后灵，而不是一个强有力的驱魔搭档。这份带着点嫉妒的自嘲与愈发严重的寂寞交织在一起，开始侵蚀帕西瓦尔，他变得易怒，多疑。心态的转变逐渐让他警惕起来，在这种恶意滋生的地方可不是什么好现象，放任不管的话迟早会吞噬掉他，吞噬掉他在意的一切。帕西瓦尔试了各种各样的办法，发现只有冥想才能给他带来平静。<br/>帕西瓦尔不知道自己熬了多久，在里世界早就没有了时间的概念，这里没有日出日落，没有四季，只有一成不变的灰蒙蒙的天，他的状态越来越糟糕，身上隐隐有了黑色的细纹，他不知道自己还能存在多长时间。希望逐渐变成绝望，心底的龟裂越来越多。就在帕西瓦尔决定放弃守护，在自己成为伤害纽特的威胁之前远离他的时候，纽特收到了一封来自马库斯的邮件。帕西瓦尔记得这个人，此人心胸狭窄，睚眦必报，甚至还跟他有私仇，他不认为这种人会好心的给一个菜鸟介绍什么好活，尤其是这个菜鸟还跟他有关。一切都不出帕西瓦尔所料，只是他从没想过马库斯如此无耻，当他看到赫舒这个地名的时候，他几乎要气疯了，那里是所有恶灵猎人的禁区，是有去无回的代名词。帕西瓦尔彻底确信那个混蛋肯定是从别人那里打听到了他与纽特之间的关系，从而打击报复。他简直要气炸了，那个卑鄙小人竟然将主意打到了纽特的身上，更让他绝望的是不知道二人恩怨的纽特虽没联系这个小人，但也开始准备去这个地方探探路子。帕西瓦尔做的任何小意外都没阻止得了对方的脚步。<br/>“完了。”他在心中悲鸣。<br/>帕西瓦尔怀着忐忑的心一路跟着纽特来到了赫舒镇，这里却看着比传闻中要正常许多，这让帕西瓦尔暂时松了口气，他趁着纽特去图书馆找资料的时候四处走动，查看到底有什么东西潜藏于此，导致这里变成在地图上标红的禁区。帕西瓦尔走了几个街区很快发现了不太对劲的地方——这里干净得让人不敢置信。在里世界，不管在哪都会有一些原住民徘徊在阴暗的角落伺机而动，可这里什么都没有，只弥漫着一股难以言喻的压抑感。帕西瓦尔对此只是皱了皱眉头，常年待在里世界这样的地方让他已经分不清什么是正常。<br/>纽特遇袭的时候帕西瓦尔并不在车上，他在汽车旅馆等了对方一宿，就在他坐立难安打算出去看看到底出了什么事的时候，他透过镜子看到纽特拖着精疲力尽的身躯倒在床上睡死过去。看到纽特全须全尾的回来了帕西瓦尔松了口气，他躺在另一张床上看着镜子中的纽特道了声晚安也闭上眼陷入浅眠，即使对方刚躺半小时就从床上蹿起来都不过是稍微担心了一下——纽特的灵感太高了，自从成为恶灵猎人以后，他经常会做一些奇怪的梦，多数情况都会被吓醒。帕西瓦尔习惯了这样的流程，再没有了最初的一惊一乍。<br/>没有亲历险境的帕西瓦尔这次完全处在了状况外，过去的经验蒙蔽了他的双眼，误判了形势，不然他说什么都要用各种方法把纽特装进车里逃离这个魔窟。当时他只对自己又变得千疮百孔的爱车叹了口气——这种事也太平常了，光他自己就遇到过好几次这样的情况。再加上纽特也不是那种会自顾自发牢骚的人，多种因素加在一次，这一次帕西瓦尔的危机雷达没有响起，导致他们错过了最佳的逃跑时机。<br/>真正让帕西瓦尔胆寒的是那段如同死水般的河塘，这里接近小镇的出口，离住的地方过于遥远导致他没有走到这里便回去了。现在他后悔自己的轻率，这段河塘弥漫出来的恶意与邪念让人感到窒息，是他从未见过的。冷汗从他的鬓角流下。<br/>纽特在现实世界与戈德斯坦恩姐妹商量如何逃离赫舒镇的具体事宜的时候，“逃跑”这个念头同样也在帕西瓦尔的脑中盘旋，他知道在恶灵的地盘上想要逃走有多困难，他已经做好最糟糕的准备，拼死也要保护好纽特。在纽特往车里摆阵的时候帕西瓦尔也出了一份力，他悄悄地将几样驱魔物品改变了位置，摆在更合适的地方，还在一些隐蔽的角落刻下了更有效的咒文。<br/>一切准备就绪，纽特驾车朝着出口的方向驶去，帕西瓦尔的神经一直紧绷着。<br/>险象突生，车上猛然增加一片新的凹洞，凡妮莎终于出现对纽特发起了攻击。帕西瓦尔从车内的镜子看到在现实世界中凡妮莎扭曲的脸和躲在车里无力反击的纽特。水珠一刻不停地射向车子，车窗的裂纹越来越多，处在在破碎的边缘。<br/>帕西瓦尔本想打开窗户将车中挂着的护符扔向凡妮莎的方向，他清楚地知道有几个能伤害到那个恶灵让纽特脱离危险，但水珠将车砸得变形不少，车窗只往下一点点便卡住再也动弹不得。帕西瓦尔不敢再多的动作，他怕自己的擅自行动伤害到纽特。他耐心的等着，等着一个绝佳的机会。</p><p> </p><p>六</p><p> </p><p>水珠一刻不停地砸向汽车，更让人窒息的是看不见的手不断地拉着门把手，好像有什么东西要冲进来，刻在车内的咒文散发着淡淡红光抵抗着这个力量。<br/>龟裂的车窗终于抵御不住猛烈的攻击碎裂开来，纽特几乎避无可避，这一刻他绝望极了，死亡头一次离他那么近。但随着窗外一阵如同炙热的铁块落入水的滋滋声响起，攻击骤然停顿，纽特愣了一下，大脑还没搞清状况，就见车钥匙被一只无形的手转动，引擎再次启动，他脚下的油门一空，整个车冲了出去，飞也似的逃离了这个镇子。<br/>纽特回头看向逐渐远去的镇子，乌云正在散去，但也与镇外明媚的天气形成鲜明的对比，这个小镇俨然成为了恶灵的掌中物，进入里面的人全成为了它的玩物。<br/>直到彻底看不到赫舒镇，纽特才回过身，他看向正自动驾驶的车陷入沉默，许久才轻声呼唤那个他已藏在心底的名字。<br/>“帕西？”<br/>汽车突然鸣笛，算是回应了纽特的呼唤。长久的思念让他红了眼圈，原来他心心念念的人一直陪在他身边。<br/>“为什么？”纽特有太多话要说，也有太多问题要问，最后只变成了一声“为什么”。<br/>然而帕西瓦尔没再给过任何回应，直到开到一家加油站才停下，再无动静。<br/>纽特坐在车里，抚摸着方向盘陷入沉思，手机铃声突然响起将他吓了一跳。是戈德斯坦恩姐妹，他们见纽特这么久都没有联系担心的不行，便主动打过来询问情况。<br/>纽特向他们报了平安，他们也向纽特汇报说马库斯上了黑名单，要不了多久就会得到应有的惩罚。纽特向他们道了谢，没再多说一句便挂了电话。他不知道要不要将帕西瓦尔的事告知这两姐妹，他很害怕即使之前的关系再怎么好，他们也会将帕西瓦尔视作寄生灵将其驱除。纽特盯着方向盘许久，最后决定什么都不说。<br/>纽特磕磕绊绊的将车开了回去，汽车修理厂的伙计没给他带来好消息。帕西瓦尔留下的这辆车如果硬要修会是一笔不菲的价格，整体状况也会大不如前，还不如换辆新的。满脸青春痘的伙计有意无意地跟纽特提起他们这里正好有几辆二手车在售卖，状态还不错，可以给个优惠价。纽特拒绝了这项提议，这是帕西瓦尔留下来的车，既然他已经知道对方还活着，那他就更要将这辆座驾完好无损的归还给他。纽特暗自发誓一定要将帕西瓦尔从镜子里救回来。<br/>接下来就是漫长的等待与无尽的寻找。纽特从各种渠道里搜揽了数量众多的关于镜子的书——这其中不乏私人笔记，甚至有几本装饰华丽的大部头（然而真正涉及到的内容不过几页）。让他颇为失望的是里面的内容几乎大同小异，上面都提到了镜子是神秘的存在，那里连接着另一个世界，是灵异事件高发的相关物，有几本也提过设想，在特定的时间地点，用大量的能量或许能激发出通往异世界的门，但任何一本都没有提到成功的案例。<br/>“帕西，你还能坚持多久？”纽特捧着收来的书站在浴室的镜子前，他显得很无助，“我好怕我来不及救你，为什么我之前就没有注意到呢，你明明在一遍遍的告诉我你在这里。”说到最后他对自己之前忽视的那些异动感到愤怒，明明自己的爱人离自己那么近。<br/>帕西瓦尔有太多话想说，但他只能用敲一下镜子的方式去安慰纽特。唯一让他感到安慰的是自从与纽特恢复联系后，情感有了发泄的地方，他再也不是漫无目的的自言自语，这让他从之前不稳定的状态下逐渐平和下来，身上蔓延开来的黑色细纹也开始一点点消散。<br/>帕西瓦尔的状态正在往好的方向发展，但纽特却越来越糟糕。将帕西瓦尔救出来的办法寻觅无望，这件事已经让纽特备受打击，更糟的事情也接踵而至，他开始做起了噩梦。凡妮莎在纽特的梦中无处不在，不论他怎么逃，怎么躲，最终的结局总会是他被其追上，并以最残忍的方式杀死。每一次的死亡都真实无比，纽特的精神以可见的速度被摧毁着，直到这时他才明白之前的那些活下来的人为何会疯，他也怕有一天自己彻底死在梦中再也醒不来。<br/>“我要去解决它。”纽特对着镜子说，“你说，如果我失败了，我会出现在你身边吗。”说着，他对着镜子露出苦笑。<br/>帕西瓦尔看着憔悴不堪的纽特心痛不已，他在镜子上敲了两下，以此告诉对方他会护他平安。<br/>车终于修好了，纽特看着焕然一新的车有些感叹，很多东西都变了，即使将一切恢复原样还是有些说不出的感觉。在纽特暗自神伤的时候喇叭突然响了两声，他猛然醒悟，只要帕西瓦尔还陪在他身边，那什么都没有改变。<br/>“走吧，老伙计。”纽特拍了拍引擎盖钻入车内，再次开车前往赫舒镇。<br/>那里自他离开以后变得更加糟糕，空气中除了潮湿的味道还参杂了硫磺的味道，凡妮莎在纽特逃跑后变得更加肆无忌惮，它的恶意彻底蔓延，想要摧毁掉整个城镇。<br/>纽特到达的时候已接近黄昏，这里没有缤纷的云霞，只剩下丁点的光飞速远离这个被诅咒的城镇，这里极快的进入了黑夜的统治。纽特没做停留直接向镇子出口的河塘驶去，一路上没有见到几个人影，甚至连路灯只剩几个稀稀拉拉的闪烁着连飞蛾都吸引不过来，只有他的车灯分外夺目。<br/>当纽特再次面对那段漆黑的水面时，不知为何出奇的冷静，或许知道自己不拼一把的话结局就是死以后整个人都无所顾忌了。雨毫无征兆的下了起来，河面上泛起涟漪，随即开始翻涌，像是河中沉睡的猛兽正在苏醒，或许相差无几。纽特把能带上的保命玩意一股脑都套在了身上，然后他毫不犹豫地跳入冰冷的水中，去寻找最关键的寄宿物。<br/>布满绿藻的，浑浊的河水使纽特几乎睁不开眼，他将水藻扒开，艰难地向河底游去。这时，一只腐烂得只剩下一点皮肉的，如同爪子般的手从水澡中伸出抓住纽特的脚腕狠狠地将他向下拽去。纽特没有反抗，他想知道凡妮莎究竟会将他带到哪里。他的手悄悄摸向护符，做好攻击的准备。<br/>纽特还在下沉，浅浅的河塘变得深不见底。猛然间，纽特像是穿透了一个看不见的薄膜，令他打了个冷颤，随即整个世界颠倒过来，河床在他的身后，周围的环境也变得有所不同，原本在下面拽着他的凡妮莎来到了他的上方，正用黑漆漆的眼眶看着他。纽特明白了，他刚才穿过了两个世界的交界，大概是凡妮莎成为恶灵时一瞬爆发的能量形成了这个特殊的交界口。纽特心中一阵狂喜，帕西瓦尔或许能借着这个入口回来，然后……<br/>“这个入口也必须毁掉。”纽特虽这么想，但怎么毁，如何毁，却是一点头绪都没有，他得先从眼下的困境逃脱。<br/>从下水到现在已经过去很久，纽特几乎到了极限，他迫切的需要氧气，但凡妮莎根本不打算给他这个机会，它将纽特死死地按在河底，张开血盆大口仿佛嘲笑着他的自不量力。<br/>纽特被逼急了，他将手中一只攥着的护符扔向凡妮莎，银制的护符一碰上它腐烂的皮肤瞬间烙上了清晰的印记。凡妮莎发出一声咆哮，它被激怒了，失去逗弄猎物的心，只想撕碎眼前这个不知天高地厚的恶灵猎人。凡妮莎咆哮着，用腐烂得不成样子的手紧紧地掐着纽特的脖子。<br/>氧气越来越少，纽特呛了好几口污水，他感觉自己可能就要交待在这了。恍惚间，纽特仿佛听到有人在喊他的名字，声音非常的熟悉。</p><p>纽特跳下去的同时帕西瓦尔也跳进河中在河底寻找寄宿物，一开始还在担心势单力薄的自己会不会与恶灵凡妮莎正面对上，但过去很久都没有动静让他稍稍松了口气。但很快他的心又提了起来，他看到纽特被凡妮莎拽到了他这一边，他顾不得继续寻找寄宿物，迅速向纽特游去。<br/>凡妮莎看到帕西瓦尔越来越近，做出凶恶的威胁姿势，显而易见，只要帕西瓦尔再前进一步，它不介意一次解决两个。即便水下是凡妮莎的地盘，帕西瓦尔也没有退缩，虽然他手中没有那些有威慑力的枪械和好用的护符，但他的身上还纹有驱魔的符文，虽然负担很重，但是在紧急情况下的保命手段。他卷起袖子露出右手臂上代表净化与火焰的文字，那里正散发着淡淡的微光。在符文的作用下帕西瓦尔感觉自己浑身在燃烧着，他表情痛苦地迅速冲向凡妮莎，一把抓住掐着纽特脖颈的烂手，凡妮莎发出一声刺耳的尖啸便消失在水中。<br/>帕西瓦尔趁着凡妮莎消失的空档将纽特推回了现实世界。</p><p>纽特被一股大力推回到了现实世界，他挣扎着浮出了水面，爬上岸边。他咳出了不少水，大口地呼吸着新鲜的空气。他再一次被帕西瓦尔救了——那只推在后背上的手充满力量，那是他熟悉的，属于帕西瓦尔的感觉。<br/>纽特休息了很久才回复一些，这次一来一回穿过两个世界消耗了他不少体力，他摸了摸被勒得生疼的脖子，不用想，上面肯定印上了凡妮莎漆黑的爪印。纽特深吸几口气，再次跳入冰冷的河水中，四周还是死寂沉沉，但直到他摸到河底也没再看到能进到另一个世界的入口。纽特有些惊慌，他重新浮出水面换了口气又潜了下去，这次他确定那个出入口的确消失了。<br/>“这应该不是一个临时的出入口。”纽特站在岸边努力让自己重新冷静下来，“这段河塘就是最好的证明，现在帕西的加入打乱了凡妮莎的计划，我不能执迷着去找他，找到寄宿物才是最关键的。”<br/>想通了这些，纽特又一次跳入河塘中，开始在河底细细摸索，想要找到疑似寄宿物的东西。然而时间一分一秒地过去了，他什么都没有发现，一个令人绝望的可能逐渐在他脑中浮现——寄宿物在另一边。<br/>当这个想法浮现的时候，纽特再也无法镇定下来。</p><p>凡妮莎面对帕西瓦尔有些谨慎，好久没有哪个恶灵猎人能伤到它了，况且眼前的这个人类又有些不同，它试探了几番以后便发现那点不同出现在哪里——他与它都有着里世界的一些特性。凡妮莎即刻明白在里世界不易解决掉帕西瓦尔，它开始用尽办法，想将这个不好对付的人类拖回现实世界。经验丰富的帕西瓦尔从没让它得逞过，虽然付出了一定代价，但都是值得的。<br/>慢慢的，帕西瓦尔陷入了劣势，作为人类再强悍也无法跟一个恶灵长时间抗衡，他逐渐有些撑不住了。凡妮莎裂开它丑陋的嘴，它在嘲笑人类的不自量力，它放弃将帕西瓦尔拉回现实世界，它关闭了入口，它要帕西瓦尔绝望的死在这里，当然还会拉上纽特一起。<br/>误闯进里世界的人类只要死在这里无一例外的都会成为这个世界的一部分，成为它的养料。这是最残忍的结果，最终没人会记得曾有这么一个人生活过，存在过。<br/>情况的逆转是一个不知何时飘到帕西瓦尔身边的玻璃瓶，他认出了里面装的东西是什么，想也没想就将里面泛着金色流光的液体撒向凡妮莎。效果立竿见影，凡妮莎发出痛苦的哀嚎，暂时消失了。<br/>帕西瓦尔抓紧时间浮出水面深吸一口气又沉了回去，他要趁着恶灵受伤尽快找到最关键的寄宿物——他从来没想过寄宿物会在现实世界。没多久，他在河底摸到了一把刀，一把刻满咒语的短刀，与他在与格雷操控的死灵抗衡时碎裂的刀别无二致——这是纽特按照他遗留下来的笔记本上的记录重新打造了一把。紧接着，他又摸到了一个又一个的驱魔物件。<br/>是纽特。即使入口关闭他也没有放弃希望，他不知潜下河塘多少次，终于找到了一个拳头大小的入口缝隙，他当机立断地将大小合适的驱魔物品一个个投入进去，直到所有合适的物件都投了进去。纽特站在岸上祈祷至少有一两样能到达帕西瓦尔身边。纽特赌对了，帕西瓦尔不再是孤居奋战，不再消耗着自身，而是手握武器，与恶灵势均力敌。<br/>凡妮莎再次出现的时候察觉到了危机，这是几十年来头一次让它惧怕一个人类，它毫不犹豫地再次打开连接两个世界的入口，想将帕西瓦尔拽到现实世界解决掉，它隐隐地感觉到在这里它占不到便宜了。<br/>帕西瓦尔见恶灵主动打开入口大概猜到对方打的什么主意，但随着入口的打开，更多的驱魔物件来到里世界，这也给他带来了更多的助力，他绝不会给凡妮莎将他拽入现实世界的机会。帕西瓦尔迅速地将飘到身边的驱魔物件收进口袋，他又打开了一瓶装有金色流光的液体，或是产生了抗体，凡妮莎这次只是远离了他。帕西瓦尔顾不得太多，他迅速浮出水面吸了一大口气再次沉入水中，紧接着毫不犹豫地又开了一瓶，他要在身上的驱魔物全部失效之前找到寄宿物。<br/>凡妮莎的寄宿物到底是什么样子到现在都没人查清，不同的恶灵的寄宿物完全不一样，以往的经验在这里根本派不上用场。唯一可知的，那是世上最肮脏，被世间万物所唾弃的咒物，同时也是对每一个恶灵生前最特别，最有意义的物品，就像格雷寄宿的镜子，那面镜子目睹了他遭遇的一切，也映照着他对世界的恨。<br/>就在一切陷入僵局的时候，纽特猛然想起凡妮莎是忠实的信徒，那十字架对她的意义是不可估量的，她在死前对神见死不救的恨将她堕落为最可怕的恶灵，而她随身佩戴的十字架会是最有可能的寄宿物。<br/>“十字架！”纽特在岸上大喊，他不断喊着，祈祷着至少有一句能传到帕西瓦尔的耳中。他的祈祷得到了回应，帕西瓦尔一开始只是断断续续地听到了纽特的声音，逐渐的变成清晰的单词——十字架，寻找终于有了方向。<br/>河底的淤泥早在这场战斗中翻搅了不知几遍，这给帕西瓦尔的寻找带来了麻烦，他要一边抵御凡妮莎的攻击，一边寻找不知埋在哪里的十字架简直难如登天。<br/>随着一样样驱魔物品被使用，帕西瓦尔逐渐默驴技穷，他的体力也随着时间的流逝开始不支。凡妮莎趁虚而入，它死死地掐住帕西瓦尔的脖子，它要将这个不知天高地厚的人类杀死。帕西瓦尔不甘示弱的将短刀插入凡妮莎的身体中，它哀嚎一声，但掐在他脖子上的双手更用力了。现在他们进入了倒计时，看谁先熬过谁。帕西瓦尔不想死在这里，在最后关头他抓破手臂将血涂在短刀柄上，刀身上刻着的复杂的纹路泛起微光，紧接着，他握着短刀由下而上割开了凡妮莎腐烂的身躯。这时他看到了，在凡妮莎破裂的身体内部，被黑烂的腐肉缠绕着的东西——那是一个中间镶嵌着红宝石的十字架，这个寄宿物并没有在任何一边，而是一直在凡妮莎的体内。如此讽刺，向神祈祷的信仰之物遭到污染成为了恶灵的寄宿物。帕西瓦尔毫不犹豫地高举起手中的短刀砍向十字架。凡妮莎发出一声凄厉的尖叫，随着红宝石的破碎化成了一缕黑烟消散在水中。<br/>与此同时，破坏寄宿物产生的冲击将帕西瓦尔推出了好远，误打误撞地穿过入口回到了现实世界。还没等他在水中摆正身形，入口又翻搅着形成一个漩涡，像黑洞一样将周围的一切吸入进去。眼前的情况出乎帕西瓦尔的意料，破坏造成的连锁反应如同多米诺骨牌，一环接着一环，但你却不知道最终的结果会是如何。帕西瓦尔拼了命地向相反的方向划动却无济于事，入口的吸力将他一点点往回扯。在他以为又要被困回里世界的时候入口崩塌了，形成了又一个冲击将河底搅得天翻地覆。<br/>水面逐渐恢复平静，原本黑色的河水逐渐恢复成原本的颜色，生机开始浮现。<br/>纽特握着枪站在岸边焦急的等待着，同时也在内心祈祷着。<br/>一连串水泡打破了河面的平静，紧接着一个浑身是泥的人形不明物从河塘中走了出来，或许是因为紧绷的神经还没松懈下来，纽特差点条件反射的按下扳机。<br/>“嘿！”泥人吐出一大口污水，“纽特你放松点，我好不容易才回来，别再把我崩回去。”<br/>熟悉的声音让纽特大松一口气，他的眼角也有些湿润，他太久没有听到这个声音了。纽特缓缓地放下枪，看着眼前散发着腐烂臭味的泥人。<br/>“帕西？”他试探地叫了一声。<br/>“不然呢。”帕西瓦尔抹下脸上的臭泥，即便这样还是只有两条粗粗的眉毛最显眼。他张开双臂，以为纽特会跑过来抱住他。<br/>“你不洗干净我绝不过去。”纽特捂着鼻子对他指指点点，这个回答让帕西瓦尔大失所望。<br/>“无情！”<br/>帕西瓦尔呸了一声，一步一滑地爬上岸。<br/>“嘿，帕西。”纽特出声叫住了帕西瓦尔，他停顿下来看向对方，只见布满雀斑的手捂住了他的嘴，纽特隔着手快速亲吻了一下。<br/>帕西瓦尔可不会错过任何机会，他抱住纽特，在对方的咒骂声中久违的吻在了那片唇上。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>